Shadow Of The Moon
by shadowycat
Summary: Remus Lupin reaps the benefits and drawbacks of Severus Snape's Lycanthropy research. Sequel to "Bound By The Moon". Please Read and Review. (Complete).
1. A Cure or Not a Cure

Disclaimer:  Severus Snape and Remus Lupin and all the other denizens of Hogwarts do not belong to me, mores the pity.  They are the exclusive property of J.K Rowling.  No monetary gain is sought from this story, only enjoyment.

This story is a sequel to Bound By The Moon, and is set in July, approximately seven months after the first story. Characters thoughts are shown in* _Italics*. _ 

(At least they're supposed to be in Italics.  Apparently Fanfiction.net is not overly fond of a lot of Italics so look for the *'s at the beginning and end of sections to also indicate thoughts.  Sorry.)

                                                                                                             Shadow Of The Moon

Chapter 1:  A Cure Or Not A Cure, That's Only Half the Question

Severus Snape stood at the window and admired the beauty of the sunrise.  The delicate blending of the colors, the peace of the early morning…the sheer joy of being alive to appreciate it!

He snorted to himself as he sipped his coffee.  Life teaches new appreciations when you least expect them.

***I'd always thought of myself as a creature of the night…more comfortable and alive in the darkness.  I enjoyed the solitude and peace to be found in the deep hours of the night when most of those around me were oblivious.  How foolishly romantic of me!  There's nothing like coming face to face with a true creature of the night to end such an insipient notion.  The night will always have its attractions, I suppose, but I certainly don't relish existing then and only then.  No…daytime definitely has far more appeal for me now.  Ah well…no point in dwelling on things that thankfully didn't occur.  Learn the lesson and move on.  Don't dwell on the past.***

He lifted his cup up to the sun.

**_*Here's to you, Jenni.  May you rest in peace.  Better you than me._**_*_

He drained the last of the coffee from his cup and placed it carelessly on the table next to him.  The house elves would take care of it, just like they took care of every other mundane and boring thing in the house.  Confidently he walked out of his dining room and down the hall into the back of the house.  Ready to start his day, he flung open the door to his lab and entered determinedly, rolling up the sleeves of his white cotton shirt.  Here in the privacy of his own home, he didn't feel the need to maintain the more formal attire he wore when he was at Hogwarts.  In so many ways, it was good to be home.  Between the demands of Voldemort and Dumbledore the opportunity to come home seemed more elusive than ever, so he meant to enjoy every moment of this brief respite from his usual responsibilities and concentrate on something with meaning for him.

The first thing he did was to go over to the French doors onto the terrace and open them to let in the fresh sea air.  His home overlooked the ocean, but for most of the year he was prevented from enjoying it.  Although he'd never admit it out loud, it was a relief to be out of the cold and gloom of the dungeons for awhile.  The sound of the waves was soothing and pure.  It clearly aided his concentration and focus.  His research always took a leap forward whenever he had the freedom to return home for a time, well, perhaps not always.  Unfortunately, the current topic of his research doesn't seem to have been greatly aided by his being here.  

Turning to his workbench by the window, Snape picked up a small bottle containing an amber fluid and studied it thoughtfully.

***Well, here it is…the main result of more than 6 months of work.  I'm pretty sure it's what I've been searching for…so why aren't I more pleased about it?  I'm reluctant to actually try it out on a real werewolf.  Why?  If it works it'll be far more useful than the Wolfsbane Potion.  Werewolves would be able to suppress their transformations all together.  This is a good thing…isn't it?***

He frowned and turned the bottle around in his hand.  ***Yes…they'd also be able to trigger a transformation anytime they wanted to, and that would definitely not be an improvement.  As much as I hate to admit it, for someone like Lupin, this would be a benefit.  He could live as a normal person for the first time since he was a small child.  Can I in good conscience deny him that chance?*** 

Snape snorted to himself.  ***Hell**, **yes**.  **If** **the** **alternative** **is** **to** **allow** **the** **less** **scrupulous** **werewolves** **of** **the** **world** **to** **kill** **and** **pillage** **at** **will**!

**Lupin aside, most werewolves would not be governed by their better selves if given this opportunity.  There must be a way to adapt this potion so it could be used to suppress a change, but not to trigger one.  I can't let this one be used.  It's simply too dangerous…if it got out, werewolves would be more of a danger than ever.  I refuse to be responsible for that!  Not to mention that the ingredients are very harsh.  It's possible that it could be addictive…even** **deadly over time.  Not that the extermination of werewolves isn't a worthy goal…at least most werewolves.***

Annoyed at himself for his indecision, he replaced the potion on the bench and paced back over and through the French doors, going out onto the terrace.  Where he stood staring unseeingly at the waves rushing the shore, as his thoughts continued in a similarly turbulent manner.

***This has all been so frustrating.  When I started this line of research I was so hopeful.  The information I'd obtained from Slytherin's Castle seemed like exactly what I needed.  That, combined with the insights I'd gotten from my reluctantly closer contact with Lupin, should have resulted in something useful and safe.  At least the Wolfsbane Potion, for all its limitations, forces a mind back into the beast.  It forces a werewolf to take responsibility for the horrors it produces.   But this potion is safe for no one and far too useful for the unscrupulous!***

***Damn it!  If only I'd been able to retain possession of that book of Slytherin's.  I was too careless…too eager.  If I'd listened to Lupin and we'd left earlier, I might've gotten my hands on it for long enough to have actually learned something helpful.  I guess it's a case of my usual conditioning actually working to my detriment for a change.  Who'd ever have thought it would be advantageous to truly listen to a Gryffindor!***  He snorted and shook his head in disgust. 

***So instead I'm forced to make do with the bits and pieces that I could cull from my brief contact with it, along with what I can squeeze out of Slytherin's notebook.  There's a frustrating piece of work!  Everytime he eludes to something of value he refers to that benighted book in his precious private library…as if anyone who reads his notebook would naturally also have access to that other book!***

***I wonder if there's any chance that anything of value remains in that castle?  Perhaps it's worth going back and taking another look.  It couldn't hurt I suppose.  I'm just going around in circles here.***

Snape sighed and returned to his lab.  His eyes drifting to the locked cabinet against the far wall.  Slowly he walked across the lab to stare through the glass door at another bottle…this one full of a golden fluid.  The second result of his Lycanthropy studies…the cure.

***A cure or not a cure…would I ever dare to let anyone try it and find out?  It certainly seems to nullify the effect of werewolf saliva on wizard blood.  It might not help a pure blooded Muggle, but it should have some effect on any true wizard.  It might be quite effective for anyone who was newly bitten…but what about anyone who'd been a werewolf for a long time?  If it would even work at all, the effect could be quite deleterious.  What would be the result of having a major part of yourself destroyed?***  

***Lupin is so hell-bent on being "cured"; I don't think he's really thought about how much of who he is has been shaped by the wolf.  His strength of will, his ability to act on his convictions, his determination…all of these things are likely greatly influenced by the wolf in his personality.  He has no idea what kind of person he'd be without the wolf…perhaps it'd be an improvement…perhaps not.  That lost book seemed to indicate that a cure should be approached very carefully…most likely because of this total integration of personalities.***  

***It seems I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't.  Another trip to Romania seems like the only way to be sure there's nothing of value left there.  There's a cheerful thought...better invest in a silver dagger and some garlic.***

Suddenly a house elf appeared in the doorway to the laboratory.  Hesitantly she attempted to gain the attention of her master, always a dangerous thing to do when he's involved in his work.  Of course, it can be hard to tell if the master is working or not.  Sometimes apparently he works without doing anything…simply stands there and thinks.  How is an elf supposed to tell the difference between someone who is deep in thinking work and someone who is merely daydreaming?  Oh well…when in doubt, always assume that the master is busy, even if there is no evidence to that effect.  It's always the safer choice!

"Master Snape, sir?    I is sorry to be bothering you, sir, but there is someone who wishes to see you at the door, sir.  They say it's being very important, sir."

Snape turned from the cabinet to frown at the elf.  ***What is her name?  Oh, yes.*** 

"Really, Winty.  Did they happen to give a name and say why they felt their interruption of my privacy was important?"

The elf flinched slightly.  "No, Master Snape, sir.  They definitely did not, sir.  Just that they needed to be seeing you immediately, sir."

Snape sighed.  If he spent any more time at home he'd really need to consider human servants.  House elves may be loyal and useful in their way, but they had decided limitations.

"Very well, Winty.  I'll be right there.  Ask the visitor to wait in the front parlor."

The elf turned and vanished thankfully.

Snape followed more slowly, trying to figure out who'd be bothering him here at home.  Hoping it had nothing to do with Voldemort, he turned in to the front parlor and found his answer sitting in an easy chair.

Remus Lupin, wearing casual tan slacks and a light summer shirt, smiled a wide smile.  "Hello, Severus.  Albus tells me you've found a cure for Lycanthropy after all!" 


	2. Uncomfortable Explanations

Chapter 2:  Uncomfortable Explanations

Remus Lupin sat in an easy chair in Severus Snape's front parlor and stared up at the flabbergasted wizard in front of him.  Snape was rarely at a loss for words, but Lupin's announcement seemed to have struck him momentarily dumb.

Lupin grinned to himself and took a moment to study the man in front of him.  He was quite surprised to see Snape wasn't wearing his usual black, but was instead dressed in tailored dark green slacks and an open necked white cotton shirt.  The sleeves of which were rolled up to his elbows exposing his forearms.  If he looked carefully, which he found himself doing, he could just make out the faint outline of the Dark Mark against Snape's flesh.

Feeling slightly guilty at sneaking a peek at this rather private adornment, Lupin raised his eyes quickly to Snape's once more, only to discern from Snape's expression, that he'd been caught looking, and it wasn't appreciated.

Snape's eyes had narrowed to unfriendly slits and his arms immediately readjusted themselves into their more familiar position, crossed over his chest.

"Can't I even enjoy the privacy of my own home without you coming to bother me, Lupin?  If your presence is ever required, I assure you an invitation will be sent.  Since it wasn't…feel free to leave at any time."  With that pronouncement, Snape turned to leave the room.  "Don't slam the door on your way out this time."  He called over his shoulder as he headed back into the nether reaches of the house.

Lupin leaped out of his chair and followed Snape down the hall.  "Oh, no, you're not getting rid of me that easily, Severus.  I let you chase me off the last time, by acting like the arrogant jerk you are, but not this time.  Dumbledore told me that you have a cure, and I'm not leaving without it!  No, sir, so you can stop trying to run away, Severus, because it's not going to work!"

Lupin followed Snape right through the house and then outside onto a terrace overlooking the ocean.  Where he was momentarily distracted by the wonderful view.

"Wow, quite a nice place you've got here.  I'm impressed.  How can you stand to leave it and go live in a dungeon for most of the year?"  Lupin turned curiously to Snape who faced him with ice-cold eyes and a stiffly blank expression on his face.

"Phony flattery won't get you what you want, Lupin.  I have nothing for you.  Now get out!"

Lupin frowned and put his hands on his hips.  "That's not what Albus says!"

Snape gritted his teeth.  ***I really must stop confiding in Albus!  The man is too chatty by half!** * 

"I really don't care what fairy tale, Albus told you, Lupin.  I have not perfected a cure for werewolves!  There is nothing for you here!"

Lupin removed his hands from his hips and forced himself to relax.  Getting Snape all wound up and defensive was never going to do him any good.  "Albus wouldn't lie to me about something like that, Severus."  He said quietly.

Snape looked uncomfortable and stared out over the ocean.

"Perhaps cure is too strong a word?"  Suggested Lupin softly.  "Or is "perfected" perhaps not the right term?"

Snape sighed and turned and walked over to the low stonewall that ringed the terrace.  The light ocean breeze was blowing his ebony hair back giving Lupin a good look at his profile, while he obviously struggled mentally with something.

Lupin decided not to push the man any farther until he could discover what Snape was wrestling with.  He knew his desperation was making him reckless.  Alienating the Potions Master was not going to get him what he wanted.  Waiting patiently was getting to be extremely difficult, though.  Life and happiness were passing him by, and he was getting tired of living as something other than human, even if it was the only life he could remember.

Snape took a deep breath and began to speak, while keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the horizon.  "Albus had no right to tell you that I'd found a cure, Lupin.  He's mistaken, and it was wrong of him to bring it up.  I've made…progress…of a sort, in my research, but it's not at a stage where it's produced anything of practical value."

Lupin thought about that for a moment, and then walked over to stand next to Snape.

"What sort of progress have you made, Severus?  Is this just a refinement of the Wolfsbane Potion…or something more?"

Snape glanced warily at him, then returned his gaze to the ocean.  "My current research has nothing to do with the Wolfsbane Potion.  Actually I've been exploring some avenues opened up to me through my conversations with you, and our limited findings at Slytherin's Castle."

Lupin looked at him in surprise.  "I didn't think we'd come away from Slytherin's Castle with anything of value to your research, Severus?  The book we sought was destroyed…wasn't it?"

Snape sighed.  "As far as I know it was indeed, destroyed.  However, I was able to read a small amount of it before Jenni snatched it out of my hand."  Reluctantly, he forced himself to continue.  "Also I found another book there in the outer library that had some useful information in it."

"And you didn't tell me?  How could you keep something like that from me, Severus?  You know how much that meant to me!  How much I've longed for a cure!"  Lupin felt his hackles rising with his temper.

Snape frowned and turned to the rapidly angering werewolf.  "At the time, I had no idea if what I'd found would prove to be of any true value.  Would you have preferred to have been led down the garden path by promises that turned out to be nothing more than smoke and water?"

Lupin's jaw dropped.  "You were trying to protect my feelings?"  He choked out in utter shock at the idea.

Snape scowled darkly.  "I would not have used those terms, no.  I simply saw no reason to say anything about my research until I had some idea if there would be anything to say.  It wouldn't be professional or ethical to discuss that which I hadn't yet had a chance to test and research thoroughly."

Lupin thought about this and nodded reluctantly.  "Okay, I'll grant you that.  But obviously you've progressed far enough now for you to be talking about things with Albus.  So how far have you gotten…is a cure in sight?"

Snape turned away from Lupin and walked back into his lab, in order to give himself time to think. * **Damn Albus and his infernal talkativeness…now what do I do?  I can't give him the "cure"…it could be fatal for all I know.  Albus would surely never forgive me if I killed his pet werewolf, even if it was an accident.***

Lupin followed Snape back into the lab.  "Well, Severus?  You might as well tell me what you're up to, I'm not going anywhere until I find out what Albus was talking about."

Turning to face Lupin, Snape demanded.  "What exactly did Albus tell you anyway, Lupin?"

"Well, he said that you'd been very busy this spring working on an alternative to the Wolfsbane Potion.  He said, that you'd finally found something that worked and were quite pleased about it.  I assumed that meant a cure…obviously I was premature about that."

Snape snorted shortly.  "Obviously."  His eyes drifted to the glass fronted cabinet against the far wall.  Making a decision, he turned his eyes back to focus on Lupin.

"I do not have a cure, Lupin.  In fact, this potion will never be a cure."

As Lupin's features began to droop in disappointment, Snape continued.  "However, I do have a potion that might allow a werewolf to master the wolf in his being, so to speak."

"I don't understand."  Lupin expressed confusion.

Sighing resignedly, Snape asked softly.  "Do you remember the conversation we had that night in Romania, after our encounter with Jenni?"  

Lupin nodded warily.  

"You told me a lot more about being a werewolf than I'd realized that night.  I was surprised to discover the extent to which man and beast were integrated.  I believe I told you that perhaps it would be better for you to seek, not a cure, but a means of total control over the wolf.  This potion is the realization of that idea.  If it works correctly, it would allow you to totally control your animalistic side…even to the point of being able to stop transformations from occurring."

Lupin's jaw dropped again.  He practically stopped breathing as he tried to wrap his mind around what Snape had just said to him.  "Stop the transformations?   Stop them…you mean completely?  As in never actually turn into a wolf again?"  A look of incredulous delight spread over Lupin's features and a sparkle came into his eyes.

***Oh****, god****.** *  Snape found himself backing away from him carefully.  The werewolf had every appearance of being about to seize him and kiss him soundly, and he very much wished to avoid that at all costs.

Snape nodded warily as he stepped to the side putting a table between the two of them.  "Theoretically…yes."

Lupin grinned from ear to ear.  "And this is different from a cure, how exactly?  I mean, come on, Severus.  This is the ultimate result!  Not to transform into an animal each month?  It's a dream come true.  Why aren't you happier about this?"  Snape's reticent manner was beginning to worry him a bit.  "Why did you say theoretically?  Have you tested it yet?"

Crossing his arms and running his hands up and down his outer arms, Snape looked down at the table in front of him.  "No.  It hasn't been tested.  It might not work."  He looked up at the hopeful Lupin.  "Even if it does work, the ingredients are very harsh…they may be toxic…even fatal.  Also it contains some ingredients that over time could be addictive.  I say it's not a cure because like the Wolfsbane Potion, it would need to be consumed every month.  If it turned out to be addictive or toxic, that wouldn't be wise.  The treatment would turn out to be worse than the disease."

A snort escaped Lupin.  "Believe me, Severus…nothing could be worse than the "disease"!"  He sighed and paused to scratch his head.  "Look, it sounds as if you've done just about all you can in a cauldron and a test tube.  You need to test this out on a real live werewolf…so here I am…a volunteer."  He spread his hands and smiled at Snape.

A troubled expression crossed Snape's face.  "I'm not ready to test this potion on anyone, Lupin…volunteer or not.  It's too dangerous.  And you must not say anything about this to anyone, do you understand?  No one must know of the existence of this potion!  I know that keeping your mouth shut is not easy for you Gryffindors, but I must implore you to make an extra effort this time."

Lupin's eyes narrowed.  "Why?  What's the big secret?  I'd think this would be great news even if it isn't perfected yet.  What aren't you telling me, Severus?  Why are you so reluctant to test this potion?  That has to be the next step doesn't it?  Unless you never intend to test it at all.  If that's the case, I have to wonder why."

Snape turned away from Lupin and walked back to the French doors.  "Not every werewolf is a "noble Gryffindor"."   He said in a mocking tone.  "There's another unfortunate effect of this potion.  If it works, it will allow you to suppress the transformations…it will also allow you to trigger them at will.  I simply can't be responsible for unleashing that horror on the wizarding community, Lupin.  I will not be!  The potion must not be used in its present form!  Not ever!  I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be."

                                              ***************************************************************************

Author's Notes:  Thanks to all for the positive response to the first chapter.  As with Bound By The Moon, I'll be updating about once a week.

Snapefan51:  Thank you.  I'm glad you enjoyed Snape's musings.  Yes, indeed, Snape's not going to get away from Remus Lupin immediately.

Lina Lupin:  Thank you.  Albus is perfectly capable of keeping secrets, but I'm sure he felt this one was better revealed…at least to Lupin.

Melissa Jooty:  Thank you.  I'm glad you approve of my characterization of Snape.  As you can see, Lupin is not too pleased with Snape's reluctance to share.  Perhaps he can be persuaded.

Kaga:  Thank you.  Yes, without a doubt, Albus is a sneaky old man.

Tantz:  Thank you.  Well, that is the dilemma…do we kill the wolf or put a leash on it?  Time will tell.

Snidget Jaguari:  Thank you.  No, Albus is a chatty guy.  I'm not quite sure what you meant by Werewolf!Snape.  If you're looking for slash, you're going to be disappointed.  No sex here, I'm afraid.  If you're hoping to turn Snape into a werewolf…the Potions Master has a few choice words for you…I'd watch my step if I were you. :)

The Jedi Wizard Hobbit:  Thank you.  Think of it this way, there wouldn't be much of a story if Remus didn't find out.  Relax…enjoy…it'll be okay.

Jennavette:  Thank you.  Cliffhangers are annoying, aren't they?  But I can hardly wrap up the story in one chapter.  Much more to come.

Alicorn:  Thank you.  I'm pleased to get your review.  Snape's rather reluctant to test the potions on anyone at the moment.  Lupin's going to try to change his mind, though.

DescendingAngel:  Thank you.  I rather liked the house elf, too.  Hope you enjoy the story.  You're welcome for the message.

Samson:  Thank you.  I'm glad you liked it, hope you continue to.


	3. Slaughtering Guinea Pigs

Chapter 3: Slaughtering Guinea Pigs in the Name of Research

Remus Lupin stared in frustration at Severus Snape.  The man had just dangled everything he'd ever wanted in front of his nose, and now he was going to snatch it away and seal it up in a box forever.  No way!  This could not be allowed to occur without a fight.  His life was at stake here, and Lupin could fight very hard indeed for his life, his freedom!  No twisted nasty Slytherin was going to stop him from attaining his goal…no sir!

An irate Lupin, hackles raised, claws extended, strode across the room and grabbed Snape angrily by the arm, turning him roughly to face him.  "Oh, no, Severus!  You can't get away with this.  If this potion could stop the transformations then you have to let me try it!  Do you hear me?  You have to!  Or I swear I'll ki…"

Snape's eyes narrowed, and he stiffened in Lupin's grasp.  "You'll what?  Kill me?  That would be helpful wouldn't it?  No Potions Master…no potion.  Yes…perhaps that's the way out of this dilemma after all."  He grasped the collar of his shirt and pulled it away from his throat.   "All right, Wolf…rip out my throat if it'll make you feel better.   It won't be the first time you've tried after all."

Confusion spread across Lupin's features. * **What am I doing?  Is Severus right?  Do I want to kill him…over a cure?  Perhaps.  Would it help?  No.***

Releasing his tight grip on Snape's arm, Lupin sighed as his anger melted away as fast as it had overtaken him.  "I have no intention of killing you, Severus.  There's a part of me that would find pleasure in it at the moment, though, I admit."  

Stepping away from the werewolf, Snape rubbed his abused arm, turned, and regarded him thoughtfully.  "Yes, no doubt there is.  Can't you see that that proves my point?  Most of the time you fancy yourself as a decent person…noble, honest, ready to do the right thing on every occasion."  The sarcasm in Snape's voice grated on Lupin's rather frayed nerves.

"Yet none of that prevents you from getting murderously angry when crossed.  Imagine what might happen if with just a thought, your anger could trigger your transformation.  Suddenly your adversary lies dead at your feet…because you couldn't restrain yourself in a moment of rage.  Is that truly what you want, Lupin?"

Lupin frowned.

"You're allowed to exist in proper wizard society because your danger can be contained.  This potion would remove that containment.  Can you imagine the reaction of the Ministry of Magic to the idea of allowing werewolves the free run of society if they have the ability to trigger transformations at will?  Well, I have no trouble imagining it!  Frankly I've spent enough time working to stay out of Azkaban.  Allowing this potion to get out would be nothing short of a one-way ticket to hell…if they even allowed me to live.  So kill me if you must, Lupin, but threats will have no effect…I assure you."

Following this logic to its end forced Lupin to lose his last vestige of hope.  Obviously Snape meant what he said.  "I'm sorry, Severus.  I suppose I can see your point.  Would it truly be that easy to trigger a transformation?   That's not an agony that many would choose to go through on a whim."

Snape sighed.  "Theoretically…yes.  All it should take is a mental trigger to activate the potion's effects.  Accessing or suppressing the wolf side of your personality."

"You know, I can't believe that most werewolves would be that eager to trigger transformations.  It's not like transfiguration, after all…it's a long, drawn out, excruciatingly painful process."

Snape looked uncomfortable at the thought.  "I wouldn't know, fortunately."

Lupin's eyes narrowed.  "You wouldn't know?  You mean you've never witnessed a transformation?"

"Good heavens, no!  Why on earth would I want to?"

"I just assumed…I mean…for all the years you've supposedly studied Lycanthropy, you know remarkably little about what it's actually like to be a werewolf."

Snape frowned.  "I had no desire to encourage closer contact.  My motivation was to find a way to eliminate the threat posed by werewolves.  Closer contact with your kind hardly seemed a practical way to remain safe.  I've had one look down the long dark tunnel at impending death…that was quite enough, thank you."

Lupin stared at Snape's pale face curiously.  "You're afraid."

Snape exploded.  "Of course, I'm afraid, you idiot!  Any person with an ounce of gray matter knows that being anywhere near a werewolf when it transforms is a quick route to the afterlife!  That's why I've devoted so much time and energy to trying to develop something that would eliminate the danger…something to tame the beast.  This potion just isn't the answer.  I hoped it might be, but it isn't."  Snape took a calming breath and walked away from Lupin again to once more look out at the soothing ocean.

Lupin walked softly up behind Snape.  "You know, I don't think it's that simple, Severus.  If fear was your only motivation, then you'd do what so many others do.  You'd hunt us down, kill us…try to destroy any chance we have to live in society.  You'd fight against us anyway you could.  Instead you work hard to try to help…you get frustrated when it doesn't work…you care, Severus…why can't you just admit it?"

Snape closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  ***Damn**! *  "Because it's not true.  I do not care what happens to you, Lupin.  I care very much what happens to me.  I'm not about to go around and murder werewolves…murder is still a crime for which I don't wish to pay the price.  Nor do I wish to waste my time protesting, to the idiots who run the wizarding community, about werewolves.  I am a Potions Master.  Crafting potions is what I do.  Usually, I'm very good at it.  Also, I've always found it difficult to refuse a challenge…even when it would be in my best interest to do so.  A character flaw, perhaps.  Finding a cure or at least a foolproof treatment for Lycanthropy is a challenge…one no one else has succeeded at yet.  I find I can't turn that down."

Lupin's speculative look was practically boring a hole in the back of Snape's head. ***Right.  Why don't you look me in the eye when you tell me how little you care, Severus?***   "Okay, whatever you say.  Do you intend on continuing your research on this potion?"

Snape's shoulders relaxed a bit, and he turned around to face Lupin, his face a mask of expressionlessness.  "Yes, certainly I expect to continue with it.  I believe it's possible to create a potion that would allow suppression of the wolf without allowing triggering of the transformation as well.  I fully intend to continue to try to produce such a potion."

Lupin nodded.  "Okay, but I still say you're going to have to test this potion first.  You aren't even sure if it'll work or not.  How can you move on to the next step if you aren't sure exactly where this step took you?"

Snape hesitated.  "It's too dangerous."

Lupin shrugged.  "You just got done telling me that you don't care what happens to me, so how can you object to my volunteering to test the potion?  I promise, if it allows me to trigger a change, I'll never ask about it again.  I'll give you an honest evaluation of the potions effects, and I won't hold it against you if it has harmful side effects.  What's the worst that could happen?  One less werewolf for you to worry about."

"You'd truly be willing to take that chance, after everything I've told you about the potion?"  Snape frowned thoughtfully at Lupin.

"Look, I practically stopped listening after you said it could permit me to suppress the transformation.  That's all I care about, Severus.  Okay, it's dangerous…it could hurt me…even kill me.  But damn it, if it'll help you perfect a potion that means I never have to transform into a wolf again…it's worth any pain, any danger…even death.  Trust me, Severus.  I'll take any chance to help you succeed.  You have my word."

Snape didn't look too happy about this, but he obviously couldn't turn Lupin down.  How often do guinea pigs show up on your doorstep and offer to be slaughtered in the name of research anyway?  

"Very well, Lupin.  I'll allow you to test the potion.  Now is as good a time as any I suppose.  The full moon is tomorrow night.  If you take the potion today we can test out both your ability to trigger a change and your ability to suppress one in rapid succession to each other.  I'll need to prepare a place to confine you in the basement."

Lupin frowned.  "Confine me?  You mean like a cage?  I assumed that this potion would allow me to keep my mental faculties, just like the Wolfsbane Potion does.  How else could I trigger or suppress anything?"

Snape rolled his eyes.  "Yes…theoretically it would.  That's one of the things we're testing out.  The exact effect of this potion is unknown, Lupin.  That's why we call it… a test!  Do you really expect me to just give you the potion and hope for the best?  Give me a little credit, please.  You'll be locked up or this test won't happen.  What'll it be?"

"Just can't stay out of the dungeon for long, huh, Severus?"  Lupin said with a grin.  "Okay, Dr. Frankenstein…lead me to my cell."

                              **********************************************************************************************

Author's Notes:

Tantz:  Thank you.  Things are still a bit tense, but you're right, Remus does understand the situation.  He's more than willing to work with Snape to perfect a potion that means he doesn't have to change into a wolf anymore.

Snapefan51:  Thank you.  Albus just wants to help Remus, and he thought this was the way to do it.  Who knows?  He may be right.  We'll see.  (Yes, I was getting tired of visualizing Snape in nothing but black.  Glad you enjoyed the image.) :)

Snidget Jaguarni:  Thank you.  Sorry, this is just more talking this chapter.  We'll get a bit more action next chapter, but this story is a little less of an adventure than Bound by the Moon was.

Kat:  Thank you.  As you can see, Remus did manage to convince Snape to let him test the potion.  I hope it's not toxic either.

Hawaii5063:  Thank you.  I think Snape and Lupin work well together, too.  Don't worry, they're practically the only ones who do get story time…until we get back to Slytherin's Castle.

Scary:  Thank you.  Yes, indeed.  Remus is very tenacious.  Life as he desperately wants it is at stake after all.

Alicorn:  Thank you.  No spot testing here, although that's a good idea.  Lupin's just going to swallow it down and see what happens.


	4. The Cage

Chapter 4.  The Cage

Snape sent Lupin out onto the terrace to wait until everything was prepared for the testing of the potion.  Once he sat down and got comfortable a house elf appeared at his side and asked if she could get him something to drink.  The happy result was that a few minutes later, Lupin found himself sitting with his feet up on the terrace wall idly watching the waves churn endlessly as he sipped contentedly at a tall glass of fruit juice.

***It really is a beautiful spot Severus has here.  I certainly could get used to living like this.  Nice house, beautiful view, house elves to see to my every need.  Yes, sir, I'd have no problem with this at all.  Why the hell, if he can afford to live in such a beautiful place, does Severus spend almost 10 months out of the year living in a dungeon doing a job he hates?  Okay…maybe hates is too strong a word, but he certainly gives the impression that he doesn't exactly adore teaching.***

Lupin shook his head.  In more ways than he could count, Snape was a mystery to him.

***I think if I live to be 100, I'll never understand the man.  Live to be 100…that'd be rich.  If I live to be 60'd be more like it.  Being a werewolf is so stressful on the body, we almost never live a lifespan anywhere close to that of the normal wizard.  How could he think that any werewolf would be so casual about transforming?  It just goes to show that Severus really doesn't know much about werewolves at all.  I guess it's up to me to educate him.  Maybe that's what he's afraid of.***

He leaned back and took a sip from his drink.

***Well, I guess we'll both learn something today.  Severus may get to actually learn just what it's like to be a werewolf in all its bone wrenching agony.  And I may learn if there's any hope of one day putting all of that behind me forever, of getting out from under the shadow of the moon.***

Lupin raised his glass to the ocean.  "Here's to you, Severus.  May your potion work better than you think."  With a nod of his head, Lupin drained his glass, leaned back, and contemplated the waves once more.

When Snape returned a half hour later he found Lupin sound asleep, an empty glass rolling around under his chair.   Snape frowned down at the slumbering man.

***Well, you're obviously not overly concerned about testing out this potion.  I wish I could be so confident.  I'm not sure whether I'll be happy or disappointed if it works.  I still think it's dangerous…and just the thought that I could be responsible for anything that makes werewolves more of a threat than they already are makes my blood boil.***  

***Still, it's my fault we didn't leave soon enough to allow us to keep possession of that book that might've solved all this.  It's also my fault that you even know about this potion.  You'd think I'd know by now that Albus can't keep his mouth shut when he thinks he's helping one of his favorites.  And there's no doubt that you're one of his favorites, Lupin.  So if I wish to keep him off my back, I'd better not harm you irrevocably.  Enough delay…time to find out the truth.***

Snape reached down and shook Lupin's shoulder roughly.   "You can sleep later, Lupin.  Everything's ready except you.  Have you changed your mind?"

Lupin's eyes snapped open, and he sprang to his feet, teeth bared, before he caught himself and relaxed.  "Don't you know better than to awaken a werewolf like that, Severus?  Especially this close to the full moon.  The wolf is much too close to the surface at the moment for comfort, you know."

"Well, it's time to see how easy it'll be to coax it to come out a little early."

Nodding reluctantly, Lupin said, "Yeah, I guess so.  Let's get on with it then."

With a brief nod, Snape turned and led the way back into the house.  First stop was the lab where Snape produced a document that stated that Lupin was volunteering to test the potion of his own free will.

As he signed the document, Lupin grinned.  "Nervous that it'll look bad if I die in your basement, Severus?"

"Of course not, I'm sure Albus and Black would be very understanding."  Snape commented dryly as he rolled up the parchment and slid it into a drawer.  "No doubt there'd be no question about taking the word of a Slytherin over the dead body of a Gryffindor."  

As Lupin didn't really have much of a response to that, he simply turned quietly and followed Snape out of the lab.

They left the lab and went back up the corridor through the house.  Partway up, they turned right and went down another corridor.  At its end, Snape opened a door revealing a flight of stone steps.  Silently they descended the steps and came out into a large stone chamber.

One corner of the room was fenced in with bars placed quite close together.  An open door led into the cell.  A large sturdy lock hung suspended from the latch on the door.  Torches gave the room an eerie glow.  The whole place felt cold and oppressive, and Lupin couldn't suppress a shudder as he looked at the cell and realized just what he was about to do.

Snape noticed Lupin's shiver and questioned.  "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Lupin sighed nervously.  "Of course I want to go through with this.  It's just a little cold down here, that's all.  Couldn't we have done this up in the sunshine?  What's with you and dungeons anyway?  I half expected to see a rack and an iron maiden in the corner."

Snape rolled his eyes.  "I had to remove them to make room for the cage.  Let's just get on with it, shall we?"

"Okay, okay.  I just hate cages, that's all.  I've seen the inside of too many of them in my life."

Snape crossed his arms impatiently.  "This was your idea, Lupin…not mine."

Lupin smiled.  "Actually, Severus…the cage was your idea."

"Will you stop stalling and just get in the cage!"  Exclaimed the exasperated Potions Master.

Lupin walked across the room and grinned at Snape.  "Sorry, I forgot that aggravating people was your job."  He added as he stopped just outside the cage.

Snape glared at him, then snorted softly in amusement.  "Actually, it's more of a hobby.  Now, will you please just get inside, Lupin, so I can have the supreme pleasure of shutting the door in your face?"

Still determinedly wearing a grin, Lupin walked inside the cage and let Snape close and lock the door behind him.  He faced the stonewall and swallowed nervously, then he took a deep breath and turned back to look at Snape through the bars.

"Okay, Potions Master…bring on the potion."

Snape nodded and walked over to a table in the far corner of the room.   He returned promptly with a goblet of amber liquid in his hand.  He handed it to Lupin, through the bars.

Lupin took it and sniffed at it warily.  "Well, it certainly smells better than the Wolfsbane Potion.  It's not warm either."

"No.  This potion would not need to be made fresh right before use.  The ingredients should be more palatable as well, although they may be harder for your body to tolerate."

Lupin nodded.  "Okay.  Tell me what you think this potion will do to me.  What kind of effect should I be expecting?"

"The potion may upset your stomach.  It could cause heart palpitations and tremors.  There also could be headaches and double or blurred vision.  I'm not sure what other side effects there could be.  On the positive side, it should allow you to force the wolf instincts that are plaguing you at the moment to recede.  I'm not sure just what you might have to do to either suppress or trigger the wolf, Lupin.  You'll have to experiment with that.  You'll have to tell me how you're feeling as we go along."

"How soon until it takes effect?"

Snape shrugged.  "The effect should be pretty much immediate."

Lupin raised the goblet, then he paused and lowered it again.  "There's no chance that the potion itself would simply trigger a change is there?"

From the look on Snape's face, Lupin could tell that this frightening thought hadn't occurred to him before.

"I have no reason to believe so."  He said cautiously.

Lupin shrugged also.  "Just thought I'd ask.  Here goes nothing."  With that he upended the cup and drank the potion down in one swallow. 

                          ************************************************************************************************

Author's Notes:  Thanks to everyone for reading.

Omacrulz:  Thank you.  I'm pleased you like it so far.

Snapefan51:  Thank you.  Snape wasn't really taking too much of a chance.  He was pretty sure that Remus wouldn't have actually attacked him.  The man can get rather dramatic when he wants to make a point, though.

DescendingAngel:  Thank you.  I know what you mean about fanfiction clouding your perception of the characters.  Fanfiction is much fresher in my mind than the books are at this point.  The next book is coming out at the right time, I guess.  I'm glad that you're enjoying Snape and Lupin's interactions, and that you can visualize what's happening.  That's a great compliment, and I thank you for it.

Scary:  Thank you.  I promise that next chapter you will see the effect of this potion.

Kiyoshi:  Thank you.  I guarantee that Snape is quite impressed with Remus' transformation. 


	5. Testing On Live Animals

 Chapter 5:  Testing on Live Animals is Strictly Prohibited

Severus Snape stood and faced Remus Lupin through the iron bars of a cage.  He anxiously watched for any sign that the potion that Lupin had just consumed was having any effect on him.  So far all they'd done was just stand there and stared nervously at each other as the seconds ticked into minutes.

"Well, Lupin, do you feel any differently?"  Snape asked curiously.

Lupin frowned.  "I'm not sure.  You're right about my stomach.  It is feeling a little queasy, but that could be nerves as far as I know."

"Try to calm the wolf urges you keep saying that you feel so strongly at this time of the month."

Lupin nodded.  "Okay."  

He closed his eyes to concentrate and tried to relax.  First he reached out with his enhanced senses and tried to feel the hot desires running through his blood.  The quick anger, the desire to hurt, the lust to run free and hunt prey.  When he knew he had these feelings at his fingertips, he tried to calm himself and send them away.  To bury them as deeply as they were buried after a full moon has come and gone.  Deeper even than that.

Slowly he could feel them releasing him from their clutches.  The cruel instinctive feelings were ebbing, fading, disappearing!

He opened his eyes and stared at Snape in amazement.  "Severus!  It worked!  I can feel them fading away!"  He broke into an incredulous grin.  "It worked!  The anger…the blood lust…the hunting instinct…it's gone, just a faint echo is left.  It's amazing."

Snape nodded thoughtfully and allowed himself a small satisfied smile.  "Well, that's a start at least.  Don't get too excited yet, Lupin.  Remember what we're really here to see.  It's time to see if you can trigger a transformation."

Lupin grimaced at him.  "You're such a wet blanket!  Couldn't you even let me have a moment to enjoy this incredible feeling, before ruining it?"

Snape crossed his arms.  "Oh, dear…please forgive me my thoughtlessness.  How will I manage to live with myself, if I damage your delicate feelings?"

Lupin sighed.  "Okay, okay.  I feel too good to argue with you at the moment.  It does seem a shame to ruin this by deliberately trying to call the wolf back, though."

As Snape continued to glare at him, Lupin began to unbutton his shirt.  By the time he had it undone and was removing it, Snape was raising his eyebrows and addressing him with confusion.

"What on earth are you doing, Lupin?  I told you to try to trigger a transformation…not strip off your clothing."

Pleased that he could still confound the Potions Master, Lupin grinned at him and handed his shirt between the bars.  "That's what I'm getting ready to do, Severus.  Surely you didn't think I usually undergo the transformation fully clothed, did you?  Wolves don't wear clothes, and I'm not wealthy enough to be able to buy myself new things to wear every month.  Anything I have on when I change gets ripped to shreds.  It can get in the way, too.  It's much easier to just take off my clothes and set them aside for when I turn back."

Snape had automatically taken Lupin's shirt when he handed it to him.  Now he stood there with the shirt dangling from his hand as he watched Lupin remove the rest of his clothing with a bemused expression on his face.  Obviously at a loss for words.

Lupin grinned to himself. ***Well, Severus, that's twice in one day I've managed to shock you into speechlessness.  That must be a new record.***

Shortly, Lupin had removed all of his clothing and passed them through the bars to Snape, who deposited them on the table across the room without making any further comment about the necessity of removing them.  Then standing a bit farther back than he had before, he addressed Lupin once more.

"Well, shouldn't you get on with it before you catch a chill?"

Lupin sighed.  "Just give me a moment.  This isn't something I look forward to even when I know I have no choice.  I've never actually tried to become a wolf before.  I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea.  This isn't a pleasant process, you know.  I've never had an audience before, either."

Snape snorted and smirked at him.  "No, I imagine not.  Few would be foolish enough to put themselves in the position of watching a werewolf change from man to beast.  Would your delicate modesty be better preserved if I close my eyes and promise not to peek?"

Lupin glared at him.  "You know I'd forgotten what a joy it is to spend time in your company."

Snape merely raised an eyebrow and waited.

Lupin closed his eyes and tried to summon up the feelings that always came over him when he was about to transform.  He imagined the pain, the tremors, the queasiness…the feeling of being turned inside out as if he was a shirt going round and round in a washbasin.  Helpless to stop what was happening to him.

Suddenly he could feel those feelings beginning to take hold…as his imaginings became bitter reality.  The pain hit first, wave after searing wave of it…much stronger than usual, as if the potion was amplifying the effect.  He clutched at his midsection and dropped to his knees.

He gritted his teeth and groaned.  "It's happening…it feels stronger…worse…more…Aah!"  No longer could he form coherent thoughts or restrain a cry at the burning pain swirling through his body.  He toppled onto his side and began to writhe in agony on the stone floor of the cell.

His body began to sprout grayish brown fur in patches that began to gradually grow and cover more and more of his flesh.  Uncontrollable shaking began to grab and twist his limbs as they slowly began to change shape.  Cartilage and bone melted like candle wax and slowly, agonizingly, stretched and began to reform into new shapes…new positions.  His face sprouted a snout that lengthened and began to fill with huge pointed teeth.  The cries being ripped from his throat changed as well, becoming more and more animalistic as the transformation took hold.

Snape found himself creeping closer and closer to the cage…fascinated beyond his will.  His face wore a pained expression as he watched the agonies of the creature in the cage…no longer human, but not yet animal.

***My god!  I didn't really believe Lupin when he said it wasn't like transfiguration, but this…this is more like torture.  I've watched people writhing under the effect of the Cruciatus Curse who appeared to be in less agony.  He endures this once a month…no twice a month!  It must be just as painful to reverse the change.  Would anyone truly choose to undergo this horror?  Perhaps I'm wrong to be so concerned.***  

***No.  Don't be a fool.  There are those ready to undergo any agony, any torture if it means they can serve the Dark Lord better.  What's a little pain to pure evil?  No…this potion must be destroyed.  I can't allow anyone else to ever use it.  There has to be another way.***

***I'm sorry, Remus, but this potion isn't the answer for you.  I won't stop trying until I get it right, though.  I need to go back to Romania.***

The agonizing transformation took a full five minutes to become complete.  By the time it was over, Snape was sitting on the floor staring with horrified fascination at the panting wolf lying on the floor inside the cage.  He kept expecting the wolf to jump up and lunge at the bars, seeking escape, but he simply lay there as if he was too exhausted to move.

Finally the wolf rose to his feet and stretched his body, perhaps trying to work out the remaining vestiges of his painful transformation.  Then he crossed the cell, approaching the bars where Snape sat quietly watching him.  He stopped about a foot away from the barrier and sat down on his haunches and stared at Snape with sad eyes.

Snape stared back, still a bit numb from what he'd just witnessed.  "Lupin?"  He whispered hoarsely.

The wolf inclined his head once and continued to observe the stunned wizard.

"Well, apparently it worked…exactly the way I hoped it wouldn't.  I'm presuming you still retain control of your mental faculties?"  He questioned.

Again the wolf nodded.

Almost hating to ask, but knowing he must, Snape spoke again.  "Do you feel capable of reversing the change?"

The wolf whined softly and shook his head, but didn't move.  He just sat there and stared through the bars helplessly.

Another disturbing thought struck the Potions Master. * **What if the potion was so strong that he can't reverse the change?  Is it possible that I've doomed him to remain a wolf for good?  Oh god, that would be as bad as killing him outright.  Albus would nail my hide to the gates of Hogwarts**!* 

Horrified at the possibility of this unintended consequence, Snape simply sat there on the cold stone floor and stared through the bars at the unmoving wolf beyond.

                      *************************************************************************************************

Author's Notes:

Snapefan51:  Thank you.  I'm so glad you're enjoying the story.  Remus' transformation is definitely eye opening for Snape.

Snidget Jaguarni:  Thank you.  Well, now you've seen the potion's effects.  Snape's horrified…what do you think?

Person within the beast:  Thank you.  More story to come.

Bluebird161221:  Sorry, I really don't mean to frustrate people.  I break the chapters where it makes sense to me.

The Jedi Wizard Hobbit:  Thank you.  Snape does indeed watch Lupin transform.  What do you think of his reaction?  Was it the same as yours?

PJinNH:  Thank you.  I'll be happy to e-mail you when the next chapter is up.  I plan to update this story once a week…most likely on Sunday afternoons.(US central time.)

Alicorn:  Thank you.  Snape was rather horrified by the transformation.  He made the decision to tell Lupin about this potion so he wouldn't have to admit that the other potion exists.  So there'll be no testing of that potion for now.  Snape is also worried about how it could change Lupin.

Amity:  Thank you for the kind words.  This potion does give Remus control over the wolf and allows him to keep his sanity, but it gives peace to no one, especially not Snape.  I'm afraid another answer must be sought.


	6. Reviving the Sacrificial Wolf

Chapter 6:  Reviving the Sacrificial Wolf

Snape felt himself beginning to sweat, even in the chill of the cold stone room.  Lupin was just sitting there staring accusingly at him.  At least it seemed accusingly to Snape whose imagination was running on overdrive at the moment.  

***Albus will kill me if I've turned Lupin into a wolf permanently.  That document he signed won't help me.  What can I possibly do to enable him to change back?  Maybe he's just tired…maybe rest will help.  I'm getting ahead of myself here.  Don't panic until you're absolutely sure there's a reason to panic**.*

Snape reached out a hand and grasped the bars of Lupin's cage.  "Lupin can you transform back or can't you?"

The huge wolf whined softly and got up and paced the cage, obviously agitated.

Snape snarled in frustration.  "That's not an answer, damn it!  Can you change back?"

The wolf continued its pacing for long moments.  Finally it closed its eyes and resumed a sitting position.  Time seemed to stretch intolerably as nothing continued to happen, then suddenly the wolf began to howl with pain.  Once more the agonizing change came over him and slowly…painfully…he began the long, horrifying, reversion back to humanity.

Snape sighed deeply in relief.  ***Thank god.  Well, this test was an unmitigated disaster!  The potion worked exactly as I feared.  The only good thing to come out of it is that it appears that I won't be stuck with a werewolf as a permanent fixture in my basement, after all.  While there might be some amusement to be found in putting him on a leash and bringing him to heel, all it would take is one snap of his jaws and I'd be joining him in his cage.  Transforming as he does**.*  Snape shivered in horror at the thought.

Slowly Snape got to his feet as Lupin's cruel transformation came to an end.  Once the exhausted wizard was lying, panting for breath and seemingly unconscious, on the stone floor of the cell, Snape unlocked the cell and went in to see what he could do.  He knelt down next to Lupin's shuddering form and touched him tentatively on the shoulder.

"Lupin?  Can you hear me?  Lupin?"  He took a firmer hold of his shoulder and shook it.

There was no response.  He felt for a pulse and found it erratic.  Lupin's skin was clammy to the touch, and he continued to breathe harshly and raggedly.  Neither of them was out of the woods yet, apparently.

Hastily he summoned a house elf and told her to get one of the guest rooms ready immediately.  Then he picked up the limp werewolf and carried him upstairs to the second floor of the house.   Carefully he carried the unconscious man into a bedroom on the front side of the house and laid him gently on the bed, which the elf had already prepared for him.  Quickly Snape covered him with blankets in an attempt to warm him up and stop the shivering that had begun when he moved him.  The Potions Master removed his wand and attempted to use a diagnostic spell to try to assess Lupin's condition.  It seemed he was primarily suffering from shock.  His body had undergone tremendous stresses during the last half hour.  Anyone would have trouble recovering from that very quickly.

Snape told the house elf who was hovering anxiously in the background to stay with Lupin while he went and fetched something.  She nodded and moved over to the bed as Snape swiftly left the room.

He was back almost as quickly as a house elf would have been, carrying a cup of potion in his hand.  He cast some rejuvenating spells on Lupin.  Once his color had improved, and he seemed to be resting easier, he attempted to awaken him again.

"Lupin?"  He questioned softly.

Lupin groaned and opened his eyes reluctantly.  "Severus?  Where am I?"

Filled with relief, Snape forgot to be snide.   "You're upstairs in my house."  

Lupin attempted to sit up, but Snape pushed him back.  "Don't try to move just yet."  He offered him a cup.  "Here drink this, it will help you to recover."

Lupin frowned and glanced up at Snape with a wry little half smile.  "I don't know, Severus.  That last stuff you gave me was horrid…is this more of the same?  Should I be worried?"

Snape snorted as he held the cup to Lupin's mouth so the exhausted man could drink.  "Oh, absolutely.  Now that I haven't managed to kill you with one potion, certainly my next move would be to try something even more deadly.  I'd be on the lookout for assassins in the closet and monsters under the bed, as well."

Lupin sighed and lay back with a faint smile on his face.  "Whatever you say.  I think I'm going to sleep now if you don't mind…and even if you do…"  His eyes closed and his voice died away.

Snape watched him carefully for a few moments, reaching out to take his pulse again.  Once he'd satisfied himself that Lupin seemed stable and was simply sleeping, he got up off the side of the bed.  He told the house elf to stay and watch, and make Lupin comfortable, and to summon him the moment he woke up.  Then with a further frown at the sleeping wizard, he left the room. 

                                                       *************************************************************

Several hours later Remus Lupin opened his eyes and frowned confusedly.  For a moment he found himself wondering where the heck he was.  Then memory clicked in, and he realized he was in Snape's house.  Apparently in one of Snape's guest rooms.  He glanced around.  In a very nice guest room at that.  

He pushed himself up on his elbows.  Yes, indeed.  He was in one of Snape's guest rooms, wearing a very nice pair of midnight blue silk pajamas, lying on a set of very nice soft cotton sheets, and being stared at by a very attentive house elf.

The elf squeaked when she noticed he was awake and vanished suddenly.

Lupin smiled. * **I'll bet the "master" is about to be informed that his "guest" has awakened.  I'll bet Severus has been concerned that I'd die on him, and he'd have to use that release form to explain what happened to Albus.*  **He chuckled to himself.** * ****It would have almost been worth dying if I could've watched Severus trying to explain himself to Albus and Sirius.***  

Lupin sighed and his expression sobered.  ***Damn it.  That potion worked just like Severus thought it would.  It felt so good to be able to put the wolf in a box and seal it up, but dragging it out early…that was agony.  How could anyone contemplate doing that on purpose?  It was the most painful transformation I've ever experienced!***

Just then, the door opened and Snape walked in.  He paused in the doorway for a moment and looked Lupin over carefully, then he strode over to the bed and perched on its edge, down by Lupin's feet.

"How are you feeling?"  He asked quietly.

Lupin rotated his neck and rubbed his sore shoulders.  "Like I was just trampled by a herd of Hippogriffs.  Severus, that was the most painful transformation I've ever experienced, and believe me when I say that an ordinary transformation is plenty painful enough."

Snape nodded thoughtfully.  "It appeared to me that you were having some difficulty reversing the change.  Was that true?"

Lupin nodded.  "Yes, transforming into the wolf was so hard and painful, that I couldn't seem to summon up the energy to transform back right away.  I'm not usually so exhausted after a transformation.  The potion allowed the transformation, but it didn't make it easy."

"Perhaps not, but it did make it possible.  That's the problem.  I'm sorry that this was so hard on you, but surely you can see now why this potion can't ever be used again."

"I honestly believe that it wouldn't be as much of a problem as you think, Severus.  Especially once any werewolf actually tried it, but I suppose all it would take is for one twisted individual to use it to kill someone, and it'd be all over for the rest of us."  He sighed, sat up, and leaned back against the headboard.  "So what now…back to the drawing board?"

Snape got up and walked over to the window, staring out into the afternoon sunshine.  "We still need to see if you can successfully suppress the transformation tomorrow night.  In the meantime, I've decided that I need to take a little trip back to Slytherin's Castle."

Lupin frowned.  "Why?  How is a pile of ashes going to help you?"

Snape turned and looked at Lupin.  "We don't know that everything was destroyed, Lupin.  All I have are a lot of tantalizing bits and pieces.  I need to be absolutely certain that we didn't leave anything of value behind there.  The fortress was carved magically into the side of a mountain.  The structure itself had to have survived the fire.  It's just possible that some of the contents did too.  I need to know one way or the other if I'm going to proceed with this experiment."

Lupin nodded.  "Okay.  Sounds logical to me.  I'll go with you.  When do you want to go?"

"Are you sure that's wise, Lupin?  This has taken a lot out of you.  I plan to go tomorrow.  You'd be free to rest here for the day.  I'd be back in plenty of time to see if you can successfully block your transformation tomorrow night."

Shaking his head, Lupin said.  "I feel okay, Severus.  That little nap I had did wonders for me.  After a full night's sleep I'm sure I'll be fine.  I'm not letting you go back there alone.  What if the vampires are still there?  You might need me…Sweetmeat."

Snape glowered at him.  "You do believe in living dangerously don't you, Lupin?  I believe I warned you about using that name with me ever again.  Did you foolishly assume that I wasn't serious?"

Lupin suppressed a smile and shook his head, outwardly very sober.  "Of course not, Severus.  My apologies.  Now can I come?"

Snape nodded shortly.  "Very well.  We'll leave in the morning.  You might as well stay the night.  I'll have some dinner sent up and your clothes are being cleaned at the moment.  They'll be ready in the morning as well."

Happily leaning back into the extremely comfortable pillows, Lupin smiled in delight.  "Why thank you, Severus.  I could get used to treatment like this."

Snape frowned and stalked over to the door.  "I wouldn't if I were you."  Was his parting comment, as he left the room and closed the door firmly behind him.

     ****************************************************************************************************************

Author's Notes:  Thanks to everyone for reading.  And a very special thanks to those who left a review!

Bluebird161221:  Thank you.  You know if you're looking for torture devices I understand that Snape has a couple he no longer has room for in his basement. :)

Snapefan51:  Thank you.  Yes, it wasn't a pleasant time for either of our heroes.  They both hope a trip to Romania will be helpful as well.

Snidget Jaguarni:  As you can see, Remus is doing fine now.  He definitely makes out better here than in "The Ever Twisting Path".

Kiyoshi:  Thank you.  I'm glad you liked the transformation.

Tantz:  Thank you.  I'm glad you thought that my transformation sequence was believable.  It's something I've thought about for a long time.  As you can see, Remus is not stuck as a wolf.  Both he and Snape are relieved!

The Jedi Wizard Hobbit:  Thank you.  The transformation should be hard and painful to watch!  It certainly is to live through.  Remus was right, Snape learned a lot more about what it's like to be a werewolf.  Fortunately, Remus was able to change back, and we are off to Romania next chapter.

Someone reading:  Thank you.  I'm pleased that you approve of my Snape and Lupin.  I certainly hope I can make you like my Potions Master.  He definitely can be cruel at times, but I strongly disagree that he's evil.  Voldemort is evil, but not Snape.  I plan to update once a week.

Kat:  Yup.  He was indeed just exhausted.  Scared the heck out of Snape, though. :)

Werecat99:  Thank you for your kind comments.  I'm so glad you are reading and enjoying the story.  I'm especially pleased that you like my titles.  No one ever comments on that so it was really nice to hear.  I do so enjoy thinking them up.  More cages are in store for our heroes in the future.  I hope to update this story once a week.

Alicorn:  Yes, the potion has been tested and found to do exactly what Snape was afraid it would do.  So he won't let Lupin use it again, and they must now seek another answer.  This isn't a long story, but there is a bit more to go…don't forget about "the cure".


	7. Return to Slytherin's Castle

Chapter 7:  Return To Slytherin's Castle in All Its Glory

Snape and Lupin appeared on a rough and narrow road across a deep chasm from an impressive mountain fortress.  Their last impression of the castle had been one of danger and power… a good place to walk warily and watch for trouble that most certainly was waiting to spring at any moment.  The impression that they got from the castle now was very different.  The façade was streaked with dirt and soot.  The windows were gaping holes boring into the mountain, and the door was wide open to the elements.

"Wow," exclaimed Lupin.  "What a difference a few months can make.  It looks deserted and ruined.  I'll bet the vampires have moved on to new quarters."

Snape studied the fortress silently.  "That would certainly make things easier.  I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

Lupin nodded agreement.  "Yeah, I guess so."  He shivered in the light wind and wrapped his arms around himself.  "Brr.  It's a little chilly up here in the mountains."

Snape turned to him impatiently.  "I offered to lend you a cloak.  You should've listened to me."

Lupin turned to look at Snape, back in his customary black, wearing a warm, well-fitting sweater, pants, and sturdy boots.  While Lupin was still wearing the lighter summer weight clothing he'd worn the day before.  He shrugged.  "I didn't want to be bogged down with a cloak.  Now if you'd offered a nice jacket…maybe a sweater…"

Snape rolled his eyes.  "I'm sure you'll be fine inside.  Let's get started, shall we?"

Lupin grinned and followed Snape across the drawbridge to the steps leading up to the castle.  Both wizards breathed identical sighs of relief when they'd passed more than halfway across without any hint of the dampening magic that the vampires had produced.  Hoping that meant that they were truly gone, they approached the ruined doorway and peered inside.

The entrance hall was a mess.  The beautiful marble was streaked with ashes and muck.  The torches that had previously kept the interior lit were all gutted and dead.  It was blacker than midnight in the Forbidden Forest inside and still as the dead.

"Well, this place was hardly a resort before, but at least we could see to get around.  What do we do now?  We'll be stumbling all over ourselves with nothing but our wands for light."  Lupin said with a sigh as he squinted to see into the gloom-shrouded interior.

Instead of answering, Snape simply removed a small black bag from his pocket.  Out of the bag came two miniature lanterns.  With a flick of his wand and a muttered charm, he restored the lanterns to their normal useful size.  He then lit them quickly and handed one to Lupin.

Lupin took the lantern with a bemused smile.  "Not going to be caught unprepared on this trip, huh, Severus.  You know if you were a Muggle I'd ask you if you were ever a Boy Scout."

Snape looked confused.  "A what?"

Lupin shook his head.  "Never mind.  Shall we head for the library?"

Snape nodded and held his lantern high in the air as they picked their way across the debris strewn floor heading for the main staircase.  When they reached the second level they turned down the correct corridor only to come face to face with a huge pile of rocks.

Snape frowned.  "Apparently there was some structural damage after all."  He turned to Lupin.  "We were all over this place the last time.  Do you remember if there's another route that would eventually get us to the library?"

"I think so.  It could take awhile, though.  Wouldn't it be faster to just apparate?  Without the vampires there's nothing in our way."

"I'd rather not take the chance.  There may be a lot more damage than we thought.  The current condition of the library may not be even close to the condition we last saw it in."

Lupin sighed.  "Okay.  Well, I think we need to go back this way, and then down that short corridor to the left.  There were stairs there I think that would get us up and over this area."

Resignedly the two wizards retraced their tracks in the muck and struck out on another path.  After slogging around in the darkness and mess for an hour or so, they finally hit on a route that took them safely to the door of the library.  By the time they got there though, they weren't feeling very hopeful of finding anything of value.  Everywhere they'd been had been filled with nothing but ashes and soot, utter ruin and destruction.

Snape reached for the doorknob to open the library door and hesitated.  "Why would this door be closed?  We certainly didn't close it after us when we ran out of here.  I can't believe the vampires bothered, either."  He held the lantern up to examine the floor more closely.

Sure enough, there were signs of other tracks in the ashes.  Others, it seems had been here before them.

Forewarned, they cautiously opened the door and peered inside.  The stained glass window of the impressive snake was as vibrant and well lit as ever, but the rest of the library was a total loss.  There were piles of debris everywhere.  The railing around the balcony looked like it had melted and the balcony itself had collapsed.  No books could be seen…only ashes and scraps of material that might once have been covers and bindings.

They stepped inside and looked around in dismay.

"Well, this looks about the way I feared."  Lupin shook his head.  "There can't be anything of value left in this place, Severus.  Just look at this mess!"

Snape was busy wandering around with his eyes glued to the floor, tracking the footprints they'd found in the corridor.  "Perhaps there's nothing of value because someone has been here before us, Lupin.  Look at this."

Lupin walked over to join him.  The footprints followed a neat path right over to the fireplace and vanished into the opening.

"Hmm.  Whoever made those prints seems to know all about the secret room."  Lupin mused as he raised his eyes to Snape.

Snape nodded.  "Unfortunately, there's no way to know how fresh these prints are.  Whoever left them could be long gone…or right behind that wall." 

"Well, standing here isn't going to get us any answers."  Lupin added as he drew his wand.

Snape nodded, and he too drew his wand.  At Snape's nod, they both pressed the heads of identical carved serpents on the opposite sides of the mantle support columns.  When the back of the fireplace dropped down into the floor, they bent down and went through the opening together, wands held at the ready.

They burst into the secret room and looked around.  It was empty…at least of people.  To their utter amazement what it was not empty of was books.  There were piles of ashes against the walls where the remains of the tapestries fell, but the marble bookstands spread around the room still held their leather bound volumes, seemingly untouched.

The enchanted ceiling over their heads beamed down sunshine from a cloudless sky as they stared flabbergasted at the books on the stands.  Snape went over to the nearest one, put down his lantern, and opened it.  It was a book about the intensive study of serpents and parseltongue.  It was absolutely pristine, as if it had been newly printed that morning.

"These books must have extremely powerful protective spells on them, Lupin.  That's the only explanation I can imagine for finding them in this condition."  Snape glanced up and caught Lupin's eye.

Lupin grinned.  "You know what that means, Severus.  The book on Lycanthropy must have survived as well."

Quickly he turned to the stand that previously had contained the book, but it was empty, its connecting chain severed.

Snape remarked.  "Jenni took the book from me.  She dropped it onto the ledge.  Perhaps it's still up there."

Lupin climbed up onto the bookstand to get a better look at the ledge, but there was nothing up there but ashes and soot.

They scanned the room, but really there was no place to hide a piece of paper, much less a large leather bound volume.  Their precious book had vanished.

Lupin was angry.  "Damn it!  This really isn't fair.  Of all the books here to choose from why did "ashes-footprints" need to steal our book!"

Snape snorted.  "It's hardly "our" book, Lupin."  

Snape paused and looked carefully around the room.  "I just realized something."

Lupin frowned at him still annoyed beyond reason.  "Oh?  What revelation from on high has struck the great Snape now."

Snape glowered at him.   "Since we could be standing here all day before you'd think of it, I'll tell you.  Those footprints came into this room.  They didn't go out again." 

"You're right!"  Surprised, Lupin jumped down and began to look around.  "There must be another entrance to this room."

They began to search the walls very carefully.  Finally on the side of the room opposite to the fireplace, they found the faint outline of a door in the stones of the wall.  It blended in beautifully and was almost unnoticeable.  If it still had a tapestry in front of it, no one would have ever guessed it was there.

Snape attempted to open the door, and with very little effort on his part, it swung open noiselessly.  Inside was a flight of stone steps going down.  The torches on the wall were still lit, but as the stairway curved, they couldn't see the bottom.

Exchanging a glance of understanding, they held their wands at the ready and stepped together onto the staircase and began their descent.

                            *********************************************************************************************

Author's Notes:  Thanks to all for reading, and a special thank you to those who left me with their opinions!

Kat:  Oh, now, Remus doesn't want to stay at Snape's house and miss all the fun, no matter how comfy the bed is. :)

Snapefan51:  Yes, Romania is full of surprises.  How'd you like surprise number one?

Werecat99:  I figure that Lupin is a smaller man than Snape is.  Lupin is presented as rather frail looking…certainly undernourished.  A fast metabolism and lack of funds probably contribute to that.  Still you may be right.  Picture a stretcher if you wish.  :)

Someone reading:  Yes, if there's one thing Snape excels at it's verbal sparring and sarcasm.  It's definitely one of his more endearing traits as far as I'm concerned.

Alicorn:  The effect of the potion on Remus at the full moon is one of the things they hope to test out.  I update this story once a week.

Tantz:  Sorry, as you can see, the vampires have moved on.  Snape is simply going to have to remain ignorant of his tastiness! :)

Alex Lyons3:  Thank you.  Where were you when I was striving for better grades in English class? :)

The Jedi Wizard Hobbit:  Thanks.  Snape does care what happens to Lupin, although he'd never admit it…even to himself.

Bluebird161221:  Sorry.  I update this story once a week.  It's all I can manage at the moment since this isn't the only story I'm working on.


	8. Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

Chapter 8: Double, Double, Toil and Trouble; Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble

At the foot of the staircase, Snape and Lupin found themselves in a long stone corridor lit with more of the glowing torches.  No hint of damage could be seen anywhere.  Obviously this part of the castle had escaped the ravages of the fire.

At one end of the corridor an open door let stronger light flood into the hallway and collect in a bright patch on the floor.  As one, the two wizards headed for the patch of light as if they were being pulled along on a string.

When they got to the doorway, they peered inside and found themselves looking into a very well equipped and brightly lit laboratory.  Everything was quiet.  Warily they stepped inside.  Suddenly there was a gasp.  As one they turned to the left and looked down the workbench against the wall.  A few feet from the doorway stood a young woman.  She was very thin with a sharp angular face and masses of black curly hair.

The two wizards stared at her in horrified fascination.

"Jenni?"  Whispered Snape.

Without a word, the woman whipped out her wand and aiming it at the stunned wizards, yelled.  "Stupefy!"

Everything went black for Lupin and Snape.

                                                               ***********************************************************

Snape came slowly back to consciousness and groaned softly.  It felt like a building had fallen on him.  With difficulty, he sat up and looked around.  The sight that greeted him was not a pleasant one.   He and the still unconscious Lupin were being held inside a strong looking cage with bars a bit thicker than the one currently residing in his basement.  The unpleasant aspect of being on this side of the bars impressed itself strongly on him as he searched futilely for his wand.

Seeing that he'd awakened, the dark-haired woman came over to the outside of the cage and stared down at him curiously. 

"You can forget about disapparating out of there, if you could even do it without your wand.   I've warded the cage so you might as well make yourself comfortable.  Now, who are you, and how do you know, Jenni?  Were you one of her victims?"

Snape slowly got to his feet and studied the woman through the bars.  Now that he had the chance to really look at her up close, he could see that although she resembled the vampire queen strongly, she was indeed a different person all together.

"I came far too close to being one of her victims, but fortunately it didn't work out that way."  He said cautiously, not sure how this unknown woman might react to the news that he'd been responsible for Jenni's destruction. 

She grunted noncommittally.  "Yes, you'd be the type she'd go for.  Tall, dark, and menacing looking, a good addition to her army of the undead.  How did you escape her clutches, anyway?"   She watched him curiously.

Hesitantly he said.  "I started a fire."

"You!  You're the one who destroyed this place?"  She laughed shortly.  "Well, my friend, it appears I owe you a debt of gratitude.  Were you also responsible for my wonderful sister's final demise?"  Her tone was bitter and mocking.

Snape nodded stiffly, hoping it was the right thing to do.

The woman gave a short nod of satisfaction.  "Well, well.  Thank you.  You made my life easier indeed."

"Then perhaps your gratitude will extend to letting us out of here."  Snape ventured.

The dark blue eyes narrowed as the woman considered him thoughtfully.  "I don't think so.  At least not yet.  What brings you back here…with a werewolf in tow?"

Snape raised an eyebrow.  "What makes you think he's a werewolf?"

She smiled revealing razor sharp teeth.  "It takes one to know one."

Lupin chose that moment to groan and begin to regain consciousness.  Snape turned away from Jenni's sister and bent down to assist him to a sitting position.

"What happened?"  Lupin blinked up at Snape and took a look at his surroundings.  "Oh, damn it…not another cage.  Well, it least you get to see how much fun it is to be confined this time, Severus."

Snape helped Lupin to his feet and muttered.  "Oh yes, we're all smiles here."

As he got his bearings, Lupin stared closely through the bars at their captor, and sighed.  "Well, I guess it's not much of a stretch to assume that we're both here for the same reason?"

The woman grinned at Lupin.  "How fortunate that I got here first."

Lupin looked past her to the workbench beyond, where the object of his desire rested.  Slytherin's book on Lycanthropy lay open next to what looked like the evidence of someone's attempt to concoct a potion.

He turned back to the female werewolf.  "Does it contain a cure?"

She smiled coldly back at him.  "That's what I'm attempting to find out.  I was actually just about to put the finishing touches on it when you two interrupted me.  The moon will be up in a few hours.  The moment of truth is at hand.  I've waited my whole life for this, I'm not about to let some other werewolf appear out of the blue and stop me from enjoying my victory over Jenni and this horrible curse.  This is my moment, and no one gets in my way!"

Lupin grabbed the bars and stared earnestly at her.  "I don't want to stop you.  Hell, I'll do anything I can to help you.  This isn't an either/or situation here.  We can both benefit from this.  Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?"

"Share?  Why should I share anything with you?  I've waited for years to get in here and get my hands on the information that was stored in these books.  Jenni taunted me every chance she got."  Her voice took on a hateful cadence.  "Oh Marga, the castle library is full of information on werewolves.  There's even a book that promises a cure for your kind.  Too bad you'll never see it."  

Marga's eyes flashed resentfully.  "It wasn't my fault that I almost killed her when we were children.  I couldn't help being a werewolf!  Well, I get the last laugh.  Jenni's finally gone for good, and I get the cure I've always deserved!"

Marga glanced over at Snape.  "I was afraid your little fire had ruined everything for me, but fortunately it only ruined things for Jenni.  So I guess I won't hold it against you."  

She turned back to Lupin.  "But I won't share.  Perhaps…if it works, I'll let you have the book, but for now, you can stay right where you are.  So I don't have to worry about you."

Snape came over and stood next to Lupin.  "What about me, Marga?  Surely you don't intend to leave me in here with Lupin when the full moon rises."

She smiled rather coolly at Snape.  "That's your problem, I'm afraid.  The two of you came together…you can stay together.  Besides I only have one cage, and I don't trust you anymore than I trust him."

She chuckled to herself and returned to the workbench to continue to work on the potion.

Snape sighed in disgust and began to examine the cage more carefully.

Lupin turned to Snape and spoke softly.  "Don't worry, Severus.  The potion I took yesterday is still in effect.  It allowed me to trigger a change and keep my mind.  I'm sure it'll allow me to suppress the change as well."

Snape turned back to him, also keeping his voice low.  "I'm not particularly worried, Lupin.  Marga doesn't know about the potion, however, I was hoping that she'd let me out rather than run the risk of your killing me.  She seems remarkably unconcerned about my death, though.  If she and Jenni are prime examples, I'd hate to meet the rest of her family."

Lupin nodded thoughtfully and turned to look out at the busy werewolf.  "Yes, they do seem to be a rather cold and bloodthirsty lot."

A couple of hours later, found Snape and Lupin sitting on the floor of the cell staring through the bars at their jailer as she poured her potion into a glass bottle.

She held the bottle of golden liquid up to the light and admired its beauty.

"Well, this should be it.  The cure.  The moon will be up soon so I should probably take it right away."  She smiled at Lupin.  "You'll get a front row seat, I suppose.  Here's hoping you like what you see."  She lifted the potion towards her mouth, then hesitated.

She lowered it again and frowned at it.  "Perhaps I'm not approaching this the best way.  This might be dangerous, after all.  There really is enough to share.  Perhaps I should let you try it first, Lupin, was it?  After all, if it's poisonous or ineffective, why should I take the chance.  Better you than me.  So how about it?  Care for a taste of the cure?"

She turned to the bench and poured a portion of the potion into another bottle.  Then leaving one on the counter, she turned back to the cage and held out the bottle of liquid gold to Lupin.

Snape sat up with an alarmed look on his face and watched Lupin carefully.  The hunger on the caged werewolf's face was painful to look at.  In a flash he was up and reaching through the bars for the bottle.

***Good lord!  The idiot is such a determined guinea pig!  I should just allow him to try it.  It would probably serve him right if it did kill him…or destroy him.  Damn.  I can't let that happen.  Albus is counting on me to help him.  If this acts the way I'm afraid it will, then no one is going to end up happy, and you can be sure I'll be held accountable! No, I've got to stop the fool for his own good…as well as mine***.

Snape leaped to his feet and hauled Lupin back into the cage before he could take the bottle from Marga.  "Don't be a fool, Lupin!"  He hissed in his ear.  "Let her test it out first and see how it works.  If it does what you hope, we'll be able to duplicate it.  The book will still be there."

Lupin turned and looked at Snape, his face a mask of longing and indecision.

***Time to play the sincerity card***.  Snape stared earnestly back at him.  "Don't do it, Remus.   Please."

Lupin opened his mouth to respond, but before he could say anything, Marga laughed loudly and both wizards turned to look at her.

"Times up, I'm afraid.  The moon's about to rise.  I can feel it.  I can't waste any more time on you.  Cheers!"  She smirked and saluted Lupin with the bottle.  Then she upended it and swallowed the potion herself.

                                                 *************************************************************************

Author's Notes:

Werecat99:  Glad you're enjoying the ride.

Snapefan51:  Slytherin was the epitome of sneaky!  Snape might indeed have decked Lupin if he had had any idea what a "boy scout" was. :)

DescendingAngel:  Thanks for your comments.  I'm so glad you are still enjoying the story.

Alicorn:  I hope you found what was at the foot of the staircase interesting.

Tantz:  Were you surprised by the identity of ashes-footprints?  Sadly, my guess is that Snape has no idea that anyone would ever find him attractive.

Bluebird161221:  Like my Potions Master, I do not respond well to threats.  Although I do try to follow through on my promises.

The Jedi Wizard Hobbit:  Thanks for the lovely compliment!  Story pacing, and building and delivering on the suspense, are so important.  I'm glad you think I do it well.  I certainly try hard.

Alex Lyons3:  I'm glad you like the story.  You're right about teachers, they do like to maintain control of the writing topics.

Kazza: Thanks for the kind words.  Lupin and Snape have grown closer through their shared experiences, although they probably don't realize it, and even if they did, neither would ever admit it.  Yes, watching Remus change into a wolf impressed Severus quite a lot.

Savy:  Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the give and take between Lupin and Snape.


	9. Your Dreams Could Come True

              Chapter 9:  Your Dreams Could Come True, It Could Happen To You

The bottle slipped from Marga's fingers to shatter on the hard stone floor of the laboratory.  Then she grabbed at her midsection and took a step or two back towards the workbench before she collapsed into a huddle on the floor.  She moaned and thrashed about as patches of light brown fur came and went rapidly on random parts of her skin.  Her body seemed to pulse as if it couldn't decide whether to transform or not.  Finally she lay still, panting heavily, and soaked in sweat.

At this moment, Snape's attention was claimed by his cellmate, as the moon's effect took hold of him, and he too moaned and clutched at his abdomen.

Snape's eyes widened, and he found himself saying.  "Lupin, remember the potion.  Try to suppress the change."

Lupin nodded stiffly as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor with his eyes tightly closed.

Snape watched Lupin closely.  The man still seemed to be in pain, but he showed no sign yet of actually transforming into a wolf.  For long moments time seemed to stand still.  Lupin sat with his back to the cell wall, his eyes closed, breathing heavily, and not moving.  Marga lay insensate on the floor next to the workbench, and Snape stood there and turned his attention back and forth between the two of them feeling very helpless and very nervous.   Being this close to a werewolf at the time of a full moon was something he'd always sought to avoid at all costs, and yet here he was trapped in a room with two of them at once.  Surely someone somewhere was having a good laugh at his expense right now.

Suddenly, Marga moaned softly and sat up.  She held her hands out in front of her and looked at them as if she'd never seen them before.

"Oh, it worked…it worked…oh, thank goodness."  She warbled happily.  "I'm not an animal anymore.  Now no one will be afraid of me anymore."  She looked up at Snape and smiled.  "Isn't that wonderful!"

He frowned at her.  The cure apparently did work, yet she seemed…different.  He couldn't put his finger on exactly how.

Marga jumped to her feet and looked around the room.  "Wow, this is sure a big place, isn't it?  Jenni always said it was, but then Jenni used to lie a lot."

She walked over to the cage and looked at Snape and Lupin.  She cocked her head to the side and asked Snape.  "What's the matter with him?  Why hasn't he turned into a wolf by now?"

"He took a potion that's allowing him to suppress the change."  He narrowed his eyes and watched her carefully.

"Oh.  That's interesting."  She stood there and watched Lupin absently.

"How do you feel, Marga?"

She looked puzzled.  "Okay, I guess.  My head feels a little dizzy like I've had too much to drink maybe."  She giggled.  "Oh, well."

She smiled at Snape and shrugged.  Then she turned and headed out of the lab.

Snape grabbed the bars and called after her.

"Marga, you need to unlock the door and let us out of here."

She turned back with a confused look on her face.  "I do?  Why?  Can't you do that yourselves?"

"No.  We can't.  You promised you'd let us out after you made your cure."

She put a hand to her head as if it hurt.  "Oh, did I say that, I don't remember.  My head is beginning to hurt.  It's hard to think."  She walked over to the bench and picked up a key from among all the equipment, and stared at it indecisively.

"I'm not sure…should I let you out?  Why did I lock you up?  Would you hurt me if I let you out?"  She looked questioningly at Snape who was staring at her with a growing sense of alarm.

Lupin, whose attention had been totally directed inward and had missed this scintillating conversation, groaned and opened his eyes at this moment and looked up at Snape.

"I think it's working, Severus.  I can feel the wolf calming down and receding."

Snape turned dazedly back to him.  "Good, Lupin…can you stand?"

Lupin shook his head.  "I'm not quite there yet, give me a few more moments."

Snape nodded and turned back to Marga, who was still standing there with the key in her hand and a confused expression on her face.

Snape sighed.  Something told him he'd better handle her gently, or they weren't going to be getting out of here anytime soon.

"Marga, you need to unlock the door to the cell.  You promised that you would."  He said calmly.

She walked slowly over to look at him.  "I don't think I really remember.  My brain feels all fuzzy.  Are you sure it's alright to let you out of there?"

He nodded and tried to smile encouragingly at her.  "Yes, Marga, it's perfectly okay."

"You won't hurt me?"  She asked in a small voice.

Snape shook his head.  "Of course not."

She smiled a sweet smile at him.  "You have nice eyes."

***Good Lord!  This is worse than I thought!  Her personality and intelligence seem to be radically altered.***

Something of his growing horror must have shown on his face, because suddenly she jumped back from him and dropped the key on the floor.  She clutched at her head again.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you.  There's something scary about you.  Oh, why can't I think properly?  I don't know what to do.  I can't stay here anymore."  Suddenly she turned and fled from the room, Snape could hear her footsteps retreating rapidly down the hall.

"Marga!"  He called.  "Marga, come back!"  But there was nothing but silence; she was gone.

Snape rubbed his own head, which was beginning to throb.  ***Swell.  This just gets better and better.***  With a sigh, he turned back to Lupin, who was sitting there watching him now.

"Why did she run off, Severus?  Is she going to let us out?"

Snape frowned.  "I'm afraid not, Lupin.  How are you feeling?  Can you stand yet?"

Lupin began to get to his feet.  "Yeah, I think so.  This suppression thing is harder than I thought it'd be.  I can feel the wolf out there trying to get in.  It's getting easier to keep it out with time, though."

He smiled at Snape.  "Thanks, Severus.  This is the first full moon I've spent as a person since I was small.  It's a big improvement over what usually happens.  How did the cure work for Marga?  She still looked human when she ran out of here."

Snape looked troubled.  "She did not appear to be a werewolf any longer, but I don't think I'd call what happened a success."

Lupin looked puzzled.  "What do you mean?"

Snape sighed.  "Let's talk about it after we get out of here."

Lupin snorted.  "It could be a long wait.  How are we supposed to get out of here with no key and no wands?"

Snape crouched against the bars and extended his arm as far as it would go toward the key lying on the floor, just out of reach.  He stared determinedly at it and said firmly.  "Accio key".  The key trembled and lurched across the floor and into his hand.

Lupin applauded.  "Not bad, Severus.  Perhaps you should've tried that earlier."

As he unlocked the door, Snape glanced with annoyance at Lupin.  "I didn't know where the key was earlier.  My command of wandless magic is somewhat limited."

Lupin smiled.  "It's better than mine apparently."

Snape opened the cell door and the two wizards walked over to the workbench.  Lying among all the equipment were their wands.  They each took their own and pocketed it.  Then Snape reached for the book, as he picked it up he noticed that Lupin had seized Marga's remaining bottle of potion and was looking like he was contemplating swallowing it.

Without thinking, Snape reached out and knocked the bottle from his hand.  As it smashed on the floor, Lupin turned on him angrily.  "Why did you do that, Severus?  That was what we came for.  What I came for!  You said it worked for Marga."

"Yes, I believe I also said it was hardly a success.  Lupin we have the book.  After I read it, I'm sure I'll be able to duplicate the potion if that's what you truly want, but we need to discuss what happened to Marga after she drank it.

Lupin frowned.  "Why?  What did happen to her?"

Snape grasped the book more tightly.  "She was radically altered, Lupin.  The cold confident somewhat selfish person who locked us in that cell had become a confused childlike creature who couldn't even decide if she should let us out again.  We came for the book…we have it.  Let me read it before we do anything else."

Somewhat mollified, Lupin nodded.  "All right, Severus.  I've waited this long, I guess I can wait awhile longer.  We're going to have to talk about this soon, though."

Snape nodded in return, and the two of them vanished in the essence of a thought.

                                           ********************************************************************************

Author's Notes:  We're getting close to the end now.  I thank everyone for reading and a special thanks if you gave me your opinions.

DescendingAngel:  I'm glad my timing works for you, and that you're still enjoying the story.  Dialogue between Snape and Lupin is always fun to write, as you well know.

Werecat99:  I'd need to do a little searching to find the exact quote.  Do you only want the one speech?  Yes, Severus is feeling very uneasy caught between two werewolves.  One of his worst nightmares, to be sure.

Snidget Jaguarni:  Yes, Jenni and Marga are quite a pair.  What do you think of the cure's effect on Marga?

Aku Maru:  Thank you.  No, Marga's brewing skills were accurate.  Cruelty is so very relative at times, isn't it?

Bluebird161221:  Oh, now I'm sadistic, too?  Thank you, you're too kind. :)

Snapefan51:  Yes, they're quite a nasty family.  Snape certainly was quite affected by Lupin's change, but no, he'll never admit it.

Tantz:  Yes, werewolves come in all shapes, sizes, and personalities, just like the rest of us.  "Works" is such a relative term when it comes to the "cure", don't you think?

Someone Reading:  The chapters are the length they are.  I only have so much story to tell, and I'm afraid I'm not very good at padding things.  Quite the compliment.  If I'm beginning to think like Snape, then hopefully I can continue to write him well.  I must admit, I've always tended to identify with him in many ways.

The Jedi Wizard Hobbit:  There's certainly no reason why a werewolf and a vampire couldn't be related.  They didn't start out that way, after all.  

Jtyw:  Thank you.

Alicorn:  Well, as you can see, the "cure" worked…sort of, and our "heroes" are free.

ProphetDreams:  I don't respond well to threats so tell your demon to back off or I'll sick Snape and the werewolves on her.  The story's almost finished.  One more chapter to go.


	10. Time of Decision, Moment of Truth

      Chapter 10:  Time of Decision, Moment of Truth

Remus Lupin stood in Severus Snape's foyer as he waited for a house elf to close the front door and usher him down the hall.  She took him into a book-lined study where he found Snape pouring two glasses of brandy.

"Ah, Lupin.  I told you if your presence was required an invitation would be sent."  He turned and handed Lupin one of the glasses.

Lupin took the glass with a nod and said.  "It's been a long two weeks, Severus.  I was very glad to finally hear from you."

Snape smirked slightly as he took a seat and waved Lupin to a neighboring chair.  "Yes, I imagine you were.  Patience was never your strong suit."

Lupin snorted.  "You should talk.  You're not exactly famous for your patience, either."  

Snape shrugged.  "Perhaps not."  He casually sipped his brandy.

Taking a sip from his glass as well, Lupin commented.  "Well, your brandy is as good as ever.  Hopefully I'll get to finish it this time."

Snape raised an eyebrow.  "There was nothing stopping you before."

Lupin took another sip of the brandy. "Right.  Nothing except your effervescent charm."

Snape snorted, but remained silent.

"Okay, Severus, enough small talk.  Have you read the book?  Can you produce a cure?"  Lupin inquired eagerly.

"That's not the right question, Lupin.  The question should be: What would the "cure" do to me…and should I pursue it?"

A frustrated sigh issued from the impatient werewolf. "All right, I'll bite…can you produce a cure, and what will it do to me?"

Snape leaned back in his chair and steepled his long fingers in front of him.  "I've read the book, thoroughly, and I've duplicated the potion Marga made in the laboratory at Slytherin's Castle.  It's very close to a potion I'd already developed."

Lupin sat up abruptly.  "You already had a cure, and you didn't tell me?  For god sakes, Severus, why not?"  Indignation poured from him like rain from a cloud.

Snape stared at Lupin thoughtfully.  "I didn't offer the potion to you because I had serious doubts about what effect it would have on you.  I now know I was right.  Combining the information in the book with my own observations of what happened to Marga have convinced me beyond a shadow of a doubt that a "cure" for your condition is not really possible…at least not in the way you wish."

Lupin frowned and sat back.  "What do you mean?"

"The "cure" will successfully remove all aspects of the wolf from your personality, Lupin.  It will be gone…permanently.  There will be no more uncomfortable urges, no more enhanced senses, no more claws or pointed teeth, no more painful transformations."

Lupin smiled.  "Sounds great so far."

Snape nodded.  "Yes, indeed.  However, what you're refusing to take into account is how much the wolf has shaped who you are, how you think…your determination, your ability to make decisions, your perception of the world, even your intelligence.  The wolf has shaped your entire being since you were very young.  Removing the wolf will be very much like removing your eyes or your ability to walk and telling you to start again."

Lupin frowned and took a sip of his brandy.

Snape continued.  "You were bitten at a very young age Lupin, so apparently was Marga.  I have no idea what kind of people you'd both have become if you'd grown up without the wolf influence, there's no way to tell.  However, I saw first hand what she became once it was removed from her.  She went from a strong decisive personality to a meek indecisive almost childlike personality instantly.  She could tell that something was wrong, but she no longer possessed the wit to comprehend just what it was.  I had no such difficulty.  If you hadn't been so distracted by trying to suppress the change, you'd have seen it, too."

Lupin looked uncomfortable and took a larger drink from his brandy snifter.  "Are you going to let me have the cure or aren't you, Severus?"  Asked Lupin quietly.

Snape's lips tightened, and he looked rather frustrated.  "Have you heard nothing I've said to you?  Does none of this matter?"

"I thank you for your concern, Severus, but the decision is mine to make…not yours."

Snape stared at him as if he was an idiot, then he abruptly downed his brandy and stood up.  "Very well, Lupin.  Apparently my opinion of Gryffindor brainpower has been justified all these years.  Follow me."

Snape whirled around and stalked out of the room.  Lupin downed his brandy in one swallow and got up and followed him.

They proceeded through the house and ended up in Snape's lab once more.  There in the middle of a table stood a solitary bottle containing a glowingly golden liquid.

Snape gestured curtly towards the table.  "There's your cure, Lupin.  If you're bound and determined to commit suicide, it appears that I can't stop you.  I will say that the book was quite helpful to me in the development of my other potion.  I don't have a potion to suppress the wolf safely yet, but I feel I'm very close.  I believe that in time I will have a safe and effective potion to allow you to control the wolf completely without losing that part of yourself.  If you're too impatient to wait, then take this potion and live with the consequences."

Lupin walked over to the table and picked up the bottle and looked at it.  He turned and looked over at Snape standing by the door.

Snape kept his face impassive, but his voice was soft as he said.  "It will change you irrevocably, Remus.  Be very sure it's what you want…because there will be no going back."  Then with a final enigmatic look, he turned and left the lab, leaving Lupin alone with his future.

Snape returned to his study and poured himself another brandy.

***I've done all I can.  If Lupin insists on being an idiot, there's nothing I can do to stop him.  Perhaps it won't be that bad…perhaps it'll be an improvement.  Perhaps he'll end up being happy with the new person he'll become.  Even if it's likely to be so much less than he is now***.  He snorted to himself. * **Perhaps I'll win the Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award!***

Sobering, he took another drink of his brandy.  ***I couldn't do it.  I wouldn't, but he's right, the choice is his.  I hope he can live with it.***

When he returned to his lab an hour later.  Lupin was gone.  On the table stood the bottle still full of potion and next to it was a letter.  Snape picked it up and scanned it quickly.

**Severus**,

     **I thought about what you said, and I decided that you were right.  Basically I'm pretty happy with the person that I am now, I wouldn't want to destroy that without knowing what I'd be replacing it with. Removing the shadow of the moon from my life is very important to me; it means everything.  I'll never truly be happy until I know I can control the wolf completely and never have to worry about hurting anyone ever again.  If I could be sure of that, then I'd be content.  So I guess I'll just wait and see what you come up with.  I have faith in you, Severus.  Let me know when the potion is ready for me.  I'll be glad to try again…even if you insist on putting me into a cage to test it.  Thanks for everything**.

                                                                                                                                          **Remus**

Snape put down the letter and picked up the bottle of potion.  He looked at it for a moment, and then he walked over to the sink and poured it down the drain.  Setting the bottle on the workbench, he walked over to the French doors and opened them.  Then with a faint smile on his face, he walked through the doors and stood quietly contemplating the ocean waves.

                                                                                              Finite Incantatem

                                 ***************************************************************************************

**Author's** **Notes**:  Thank you all for reading this story.  I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  Many of you have asked if there's going to be a sequel.  At the moment at least, the answer is no.  This seems like a logical conclusion to this tale, and I really don't have anything else to add at the moment.  If anyone has any ideas you'd like me to think about, please tell me, though.  If it inspires any new thoughts on the subject, I'll be happy to share the credit.  I enjoy writing Snape and Lupin together, and if a good idea strikes, I'll be sure to write it down.  I'd like to turn the tables and find something that Snape needs to ask Lupin's help with, but so far I haven't come up with anything that makes sense to me.  For right now, I'm going to focus on my "romance" storyline. Although, I have to admit, my next story isn't really very "romantic".  If any of you liked this story, but haven't read any of my other work, I do have several other stories in other categories that feature Snape and Lupin, none are slash, however.  I'd be honored if you'd consider them the next time you're looking for something to read.  Thanks so much for your time.

DescendingAngel:  I'm so glad you've enjoyed this story, as I've always enjoyed all of yours.

Snapefan51:  Marga's not going to die, but she is irrevocably changed.  I'm glad you've enjoyed the story.  Thanks so much for all your wonderful comments.

Qwertyuiop:  Thanks for your support, I'm glad you liked the story.

Werecat99:  No, neither Jenni, nor Marga, could leave Snape alone, but then we can't either, so why should they? :)

Prophet Dreams:  Thank you for reading my stories, I'm pleased you've enjoyed them.  If you keep "Daka" under control, we'll get along fine. :)

Bluebird161221:  All good things must come to an end, I'm afraid.  Thanks for the kind words.

Snidget Jaguarni:  I agree.  I would hate to imagine what Lupin would become if he took the "cure".  Brr!

Tantz:  As Snape said, a true cure isn't possible for those who have lived their lives with the wolf.  Hopefully a true means of control will be.

Alicorn:  Marga's got a lot of adjusting to do.  She's not the person she was anymore, but she'll live…happily, though?  Who knows?

Someone Reading:  I agree.  Remus deserves to have the joy of staring at a full moon as a human being.  In time, I'm sure that Snape will be able to help him do it again.

The Jedi Wizard Hobbit:  You get the gold star!  I did indeed spend a lot of time thinking about "The Enemy Within" when working out what to do with this story.  I'm a major Star Trek fan from much too far back!  I always thought that that was an intriguing idea to break up a person's abilities and personality into a light and dark side, with a meshing of the two being necessary for true balance and harmony and to simply be able to function effectively.  I think the wolf gives Remus great strength of character.  He might come to appreciate that if he could get past the horrific side of things.  Not easy…I grant you.   Thanks for the kind words about my work.  Hopefully stories will keep coming, and you'll keep reading.  I've enjoyed your comments.

Amity:  Very astute observation.  As you can see, you're correct.  Remus decides he has too much to lose if he takes the "cure".


End file.
